Imagine
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Setelah Kiku, giliran Malay sebagai korban. Selamat membaca sisi lain dari Inner para nation dalam 'she's Back'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje**

**.  
><strong>

**IMAGINE  
><strong>

.

.

Tap …tap…tap…terdengar langkah pelan seseorang yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong sebuah bangunan. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu melangkah. Masih diingatnya kejadian tadi pagi, setelah dia selesai sarapan dan menunggu seseorang yang mestinya dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri selesai. Dia anggap? Ah ya, dia mesti menganggapnya seperti itu, walau mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi, mimpi buruk, dan itu menakutkan,"Sedikit menunduk gadis itu berkata, tampak tangannya bergetar "Aku…aku merasa itu…"

Wajah, itu tampak ketakutan, salahnya memaksa gadis itu mengingat kembali, hal yang seharusnya tidak diingatnya. Kebahagian yang selalu menghias wajahnya kini lenyap, tergantikan dengan perasaan kalut.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan,'Dalam hati pemuda itu merasa bersalah, melihat wajah sang gadis yang kini tampak sedih "Itu hanya mimpi,"Dengan cepat pemuda itu berkata, menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang berada didekatnya "…Hanya mimpi."Ulang nya memegang tangan itu erat – erat.

Walau berkata seperti itu, dia tau bahwa apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan pada gadis itu, hanya kalimat menghibur. Sebuah kata yang tidak berarti apa – apa. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba, sekaligus berdoa. Semoga gadis ini dapat melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

Lama gadis dihadapannya ini terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata "Yah, kau benar, itu hanya mimpi,"Dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

.

Walau terlihat optimis, tapi pemuda itu tau bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini sebenarnya pesimis, tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum, kembali gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang selalu ditunjukan pada semua orang. Selalu, dari dulu selalu seperti itu. Tidak ingin, membuat siapa pun khawatir, gadis itu akan tersenyum. Berbeda saat pertama kali berkenalan, gadis itu tidak akan segan – segan menangis didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Kembali dirinya teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, saat pertama kali matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu yang bersembunyi dibelakang pria dewasa.

"_Hei…aku Kiku ayo kita berteman."_Tampak seorang bocah laki – laki berusia 7 tahun mengulurkan tangan pada gadis yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh darinya.

Senyum tampak menghias dibibir bocah itu, berharap anak perempuan dihadapannya ini akan menerima uluran tangannya. Keraguan jelas terlihat diwajah anak itu, yang terus bersembunyi dibelakang pria dewasa dihadapannya

"_Pergilah bersamanya."_Ujar pria itu memandang anak perempuan itu yang tampak ragu.

Sementara bocah laki – laki dihadapannya masih tersenyum, menanti uluran tangannya disambut. Perlahan tangan anak itu bergerak mengarah pada tangannya, hingga akhirnya tangan mereka saling bertautan. Senyum kembali menghias wajah bocah laki – laki itu, yang akhirnya dibalas oleh bocah perempuan itu.

'_Manis_.'Batin bocah yang bernama kiku itu melihat senyum bocah perempuan dihadapannya.

Tidak disangkanya, bahwa dia akan terikat oleh takdir yang kejam. Pertemuan yang sudah diberkati itu sudah menjadi rantai bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali dia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju teras asrama. Sesaat matanya tertegun, menatap sosok yang baru saja dia ingat sudah duduk dengan manisnya, sambil memandang kearah langit dengan tersenyum.

"…Ini sudah tengah malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini Nes?"Tanya pemuda itu mulai mendekat kearah gadis yang asik melamun menatap langit.

"Eh? Kiku."Senyumnya riang melihat pemuda itu yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak tidur?"Tanya pemuda yang bernama Kiku melihat gadis itu yang tampak gembira dan menggeleng "Kau takut bermimpi buruk lagi?"Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi? Ah, kembali Kiku teringat kejadian waktu itu. saat mereka masih bocah

"_Ja-jangan…hiks…hiks…jangan lakukan._"Terdengar suara keputus asaan dari dalam salah satu kamar.

Tampak kepanikan luar biasa terjadi pada teman sekamarnya, si pemilik suara yang kini tampak ketakutan dengan mata terpejam. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya, suara itu kembali terdengar membuat temannya berusaha membangunkan dirinya. Membangunkan? Yah, pemilik suara itu kini sedang tertidur dalam lelap. Tapi walau begitu, sepertinya mimpi buruk terus menghantui si pemilik suara. Membuatnya ketakutan, selalu terjadi tengah malam.

"_Ne-Nesia bangun, Nesia,"_Ucapnya berusaha membangunkan bocah itu.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, tampak peluh disekujur tubuhnya. Sedikit mengerjap kan matanya, bocah itu memandang teman sekamarnya yang sekarang tidak sendiri. Beberapa bocah sepantaran mereka sudah berada disisi temannya. Sedikit bingung, gadis itu melihat kearah semuanya yang kini tampak bernapas lega.

"_Kau baik – baik saja Nesia?"_Tanya salah satunya mewakili yang lainnya.

"…_Eh…?"_Satu kalimat yang menandakan bahwa bocah perempuan yang bernama Nesia itu bingung.

Sepertinya gadis itu dulu tidak begitu ingat dengan mimpi yang dialaminya, yang dia lakukan hanya memandang semuannya dengan tampang bingung. Benar – benar sangat lucu, mengingat wajah kebingungan gadis itu. Berbeda dengan sekarang, gadis itu pasti sudah bisa mengingat mimpinya dengan baik, melihat bagaimana dia masih terjaga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kiku yang sesaat tampaknya teringat masa lalunya. Gadis dihadapannya hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah kiku tau apa artinya. Senyum yang digunakan untuk membuat orang lain tidak khawatir, entah sejak kapan dia seperti ini. Ah mungkin sejak kejadian itu, mengingat betapa cengengnya dulu gadis ini, membuat mereka senang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Huwaaaa…hiks…hiks…hiks."_Tangisnya saat jatuh terduduk dilantai, sepertinya kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang.

Bukannya cepat berdiri, gadis itu hanya menangis terduduk dilantai, sepertinya kesakitan sekali.

"_Sakit…hiks…hiks…."_Kembali gadis itu bersuara sambil mengusap kaki dan tangannya yang terluka.

Membuat dirinya yang saat itu juga masih bocah mulai mendekatinya.

"_Kau tidak apa – apa Nesia-chan?"_Tanya kiku khawatir, berjongkok didepannya.

Dapat dirasakannya, pandangan menusuk dari beberapa pasang mata. Membuatnya ikut membalas menatap tajam kearah sang penatap. Sepertinya mereka kesal dirinya membantu gadis itu.

"_Kiku…hiks…bagaimana ini…hiks…kertasnya kotor…hiks,"_Ucap Nesia mengalihkan tatapan Kiku pada kelima bocah itu "Nanti pasti dimarahi…hiks…hiks."

Banjir air mata sekali lagi keluar kearah gadis itu yang memandang kertas – kertas yang tampak kumel

"_Tidak apa – apa, biar nanti aku yang bantu jelaskan."_Senyum Kiku sekali lagi menghapus air mata Nesia.

Benar – benar gadis yang cengeng, mungkin itu lah yang menyebabkan mereka senang menganggu gadis ini. Benar – benar tidak bisa berpaling sedikit pun, ada saja yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis. Dan penyebabnya selalu mereka.

.

Tapi mungkin yang membuatnya heran adalah saat dia mendengar bahwa Nesia berteman dengan Alfred salah satu dari orang – orang yang sering mengerjainya. Belum lagi saat dia tau bocah pirang itu selalu datang ke kelas mereka untuk menemui nesia.

"_Hei Kiku…,"_Sapa Alfred melihat Kiku, yang kini tampak celingak celinguk mencari Nesia "_Apa kau lihat Nesia_?"Tanyanya yang mendapat jawaban, sebuah tatapan tajam.

Sungguh saat itu, rasanya ingin ditebaskannya katana yang selalu dia bawa keleher pemuda itu. sepertinya tidak terlalu yakin, bahwa pertemanan yang kini terjalin antara Nesia dan pemuda itu benar – benar terjadi. Tapi, jika dia lakukan itu, maka Nesia akan membencinya seumur hidup. Mengingat betapa gadis itu sangat senang berteman dengan pemuda ini.

.

Tapi, yang paling benar – benar membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri adalah. Melihat dan mendengar, bahwa gadis itu jatuh dari tangga dengan tampang kumel. Dan penyebabnya adalah teman – teman pemuda itu, yang sekali lagi berhasil mengerjainya.

"…_Pasti mereka,"_Terdengar suara Alfred, saat dirinya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Alfred dan Ivan _"Ck, mau sampai kapan mereka mengerjai Nesia terus."_Terdengar nada kesal dari suara Alfred.

"MEREKA? JANGAN BILANG KALAU INI ULAH NETH, DAN YANG LAINNYA."Saat itu dirinya benar – benar marah.

Sedangkan Ivan dan Alfred tampak kaget melihat ke arahnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disekitar mereka. Bahkan teriakan dan segala upaya mereka untuk mencegah, agar dirinya tidak menemui Neth dan yang lain tidak dihiraukannya. Saat itu pikirannya hanya Satu.

Membalas semua perbuataan mereka pada Nesia.

.

.

.

.

Benar – benar kebodohan masa lalu yang tidak akan terlupakan, bahkan hingga sekarang. Ingatan itu masih terekam begitu kuat, bagaimana mereka berdua berkelahi dari perang mulut hingga perang tenaga mereka lakukan saat itu.

Kembali dirinya teringat akan jawaban Nether, saat dia bertanya mengapa mereka tega melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

"_ASAL KAU TAU SEMUA YANG ADA PADA TEMANMU ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK,"_Teriak Nether penuh amarah_ "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ORANG BIASA SEPERTI DIA BISA MASUK KESEKOLAH INI"_

Dan tidak mau kalah, Kiku pun balas berteriak dengan penuh amarah, mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal darinya.

"_TAPI ITU BUKAN SALAH NESIA, SALAHKAN ORANG TUA ITU YANG MEMBAWANYA MASUK, KAU TIDAK BISA MELAMPIASKAANNYA PADA NESIA, DIA TIDAK TAU APA – APA"_

Saat itu, tidak dipedulikannya keadaan sekelilingnya, yang mereka tau hanya satu. Mengalahkan orang yang saat ini ada dihadapan mereka. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari, ternyata gadis yang membuat mereka berkelahi, datang dan berusaha menghalau serangan dari bocah belanda pada dirinya.

"_HENTIKAAN"_Hanya satu kata itu yang sempat terucap, dari bibir gadis mungil itu sebelum dirinya, akhirnya menabrak dinding dan berteriak kesakitan, akibat serangan pemuda itu yang tidak sengaja.

Membuat Kiku dan bocah bernama Nether itu kaget, begitu pula anak – anak yang berada disitu. Dengan panic, Kiku menyebut nama nya.

"_NESIA"_Dan dengan cepat menghampiri bocah perempuan itu yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sadar berbagai umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Kiku, memandang bocah belanda itu yang kini terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Menyesal, yah dirinya menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Demi dirinya gadis itu, mengorbankan diri sendiri hingga seperti itu. Tampak kegugupan jelas pada diri kiku yang ingin menjenguk gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa hari gadis itu berada dirumah sakit, dokter tidak mengizinkannya keluar mengingat kondisi gadis itu dulu. Bahu dan kepala terbalut perban, seharusnya gadis itu membencinya. Tapi tidak, setiap hari kau menjenguknya gadis itu akan menyambut dirinya dengan senyum manis miliknya.

.

"…_Selamat datang Kiku"_Sapanya seakan tau, bahwa yang datang memang dirinya. Padahal pintu baru saja di buka. Membuat tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah mu.

Bukan hanya pada dirinya saja, tapi pada semua yang menjenguk, gadis itu selalu berikan senyum andalannya. Seakan menandakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Tapi, aku tau bahwa itu tipuanmu, diam – diam kau menangis tengah malam. Saat ruanganmu sudah sepi, tidak ada siapa pun lagi disana. Aku sadari itu saat, ingin mengambil kembali jaketku.

Tidak hanya hari itu saja, entah sejak kapan kau pun mulai berubah. Sikap cengeng yang selalu kau tunjukan padaku dan yang lain, hilang entah kemana. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawamu, bahkan saat kau terjatuh sekali pun, kau hanya tersenyum. Padahal aku tau, bahwa kau sangat kesakitan, melihat bagaimana kau mulai menangis saat kami tidak ada.

Masih ku ingat dengan benar kata terakhir sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan kami , waktu itu.

"_Aku akan baik – baik saja, jadi Kiku, Nee-chan dan yang lainnya tidak boleh khawatir lagi padaku, yah."_Senyummu sekaligus memaksa kami untuk berjanji.

.

.

.

.

Kembali Kiku memandang gadis dihadapannya yang masih focus memandang langit malam. Tampak dirinya berusaha menahan kantuk. Membuat Kiku tersenyum lembut melihat tingkahnya itu. Dengan pelan ditariknya kepala gadis itu untuk mendekat dan merebahkan diri pada pundaknya. Membuat gadis yang bernama Nesia, sedikit kaget akan ulahnya.

"Tidurlah, akan kutemankan."Ucap Kiku, sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan protes apa pun.

Untuk sesaat dapat dirasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang, sebelum akhirnya rileks kembali.

"Terima Kasih…"Terdengar ucapan pelan dari Nesia.

Walau tidak dapat melihatnya, Kiku yakin gadis itu tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, sepertinya benar – benar mengantuk. Dan Kiku pun hanya diam mengelus sebentar rambut, gadis itu yang kini makin merapat pada dirinya.

.

_Walaupun terdengar lewat keindahan alam yang dipenuhi dengan kata – kata…_

_tapi pada akhirnya itu hanyalah sebuah tipuan mata yang licik. _

_Ketulusanku yang tersimpan rapi._

_lama – lama hilang ditempat yang tidak pernah bisa kau lihat._

_._

'Terima kasih,heh seharusnya yang berterima kasih itu aku.'Batin Kiku mengelus pelan rambutnya 'Terima kasih sudah mau kembali Nesia.'

Walau berkata begitu, mata Kiku memandang lurus ke arah apa yang tadi ditatap Nesia. Membuatnya mengernyit heran dan memandang datar. Membuatnya teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Dilihatnya Nesia sedang terdiam membeku ditempat. Sedangkan dihadapannya berdiri Aussie yang kini mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Nesia. Membuatnya yang saat itu berjalan dengan Viet, mengambil langkah cepat dan mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya. Mendekatkan bagian runcing pada leher pemuda itu yang gantian membeku.

"…_Apa yang kau lakukan_?"Reflex Kiku bertanya dan menatap tajam.

"_Tidak ada, aku hanya menemaninya bermain_,"Jawabnya dengan tersenyum dan kembali berkata"_Kiku, bisa kau singkirkan benda ini?"_

Lama dirinya melihat kearah Aussie sebelum akhirnya menyarungkan kembali katananya. Dan melihat kearah Nesia yang kini mulai kembali normal sepertinya.

"_Kau tidak apa – apa Nesia – san? Apa dia menganggumu_?"Tanya Kiku menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"…_Aku…"_Ucapnya tampak keraguaan di sana, apalagi begitu melihat matanya yang melirik kiri dan kanan, berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Dan tersenyum tiba – tiba.

"_Aku hanya lapar saja,"_Cengirnya melihat kearah mu _"Ahh, lihat ada Viet."_Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah gadis yang tadi menemanimu dan memeluknya

'_Lagi – lagi ada yang ditutupi.'_Kiku hanya bisa membatin melihat reaksi gadis itu, dan melirik tajam kearah pemuda disampingmu yang kini terpaksa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menutupi kegugupannya akibat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari ku, yang selalu sedia dengan senjata andalannya.

"…_Jadi, jadi, kalian akan pergi berdua_?"Tanya Nesia menghampiri Kiku yang kini ikut tersenyum melihat wajah riangnya "_Benarkah?"_Tanyanya kembali memastikan.

Kiku yang ditanya seperti itu, hanya melihat kearah gadis itu yang menatapnya balik, dan memandang kearah Viet yang tersenyum menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"_Hmm, begitulah."_Jawab Kiku tersenyum lembut melihat Nesia yang tampak gembira.

"_Jadi, boleh aku nitip sesuatu?"_Tanyanya melihat kearah Kiku dan Viet bergantian, sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata begitu melihat keduanya mengangguk _"Aku nitip kemenyan_"Lanjutnya.

Kaget, sepertinya itu respon pertama yang kuberikan atas permintaan aneh mu itu. sebelum akhirnya Viet bertanya sepertinya mewakili keheranan kami.

"…_Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk dia_,"Tunjuknya pada Aussie yang kini bergidik mendengarnya_"Mau ku jampi – jampi agar tidak buat ulah lagi, bolehkan?"_Tanyanya dengan tersenyum ceria tanpa beban.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kiku untuk menjawab _"Baiklah, akan kubawakan."_Senyumnya yang lalu mendapat tatapan syock dari Aussie tidak percaya sama _sekali 'Jampi – jampi saja, biar tewas sekalian'_batinnya serius

"_Akan kuingatkan nanti_"Kali ini Viet menyetujui.

"_H-hei, kalian bertiga bercanda kan."_Ragu Aussie menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya ini.

Kepanikan jelas terdengar dari suara pemuda itu yang memandang kearah mereka bertiga, sementara yang dipandangin hanya memberikan wajah cuek,. Seakan tidak peduli, bahkan salah satunya ada yang mengangguk. Sangat menyenangkan jika mengingat wajah panic Aussie saat itu, benar – benar bodoh.

.

.

.

.

'Mana mungkin Nesia serius melakukan itu, gadis ini tidak sekejam kalian'Batinnya tak percaya akan keseriusan pemuda itu, saat itu 'dasar bodoh'

Tampak tatapan mata itu berubah, memandang gadis disampingnya yang kini tertidur lelap. Seulas senyum tampak dibibir pemuda itu, saat menatapnya. Di elusnya perlahan rambut hitam Nesia, yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipindahkan ke kamar. Mungkin saat tadi, dia mengingat – ingat hubungan gadis ini dengan orang yang seharusnya jadi musuhnya.

.

_Tapi, jangan kau pernah berhenti._

_Ikutlah terus dibelakangku_

_Seperti__ aku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…_

_Sebuah takdir yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan dalam waktu yang pendek itu…_

_Cinta yang sudah diberkati sudah menjadi sebuah rantai._

.

"…Bermainlah dengan mereka sampai puas, Nes"Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya di kecupnya kening gadis itu "Setelah itu, kembali lagilah padaku."Perlahan dia pun kembali berkata, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

Dalam hembusan angin malam, kembali pemuda itu diam meresapi tehnya dari balkon kamarnya. Bersandar pada pagar – pagar penyanggah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya yang pasti mata itu benar – benar menunjukan raut ketidak sukan pada sebuah bangunan mewah.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

><p>An : Yeahhhh, selesai dengan ending yang hancur. Hahahaha. Entah kenapa bukannya menyelesikan fict yang masih bersambung malah membuat ini. Mungkin dikarenakan kemunculannya sudah jarang, jadi saya ingin membuatnya. Sedikit menceritakan perasaan Kiku pada Nesia, dan perasaan yang lainnya. Fict ini saya buat untuk silent reader dan orang2 yang selama ini selalu mereview cerita saya, dari awal kemunculan saya sampai sekarang, makasih*bungkuk2*. walau ini fict dikit gaje,dan judul sama cerita entah cocok atau tidak*plakkk* tapi yang pasti dibuat dengan sepenuh hati.

.

Kritik, saran, flame dll, selalu dinanti. terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca... RnR

Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Huf…,lagi – lagi helaan panjang dilakukan oleh pemuda berwajah melayu ini. Diam, menatap saudaranya yang tidak kunjung sadar. Tentu saja tidak sadar, jarak mereka kan hampir, berkilo – kilo meter. Benar – benar pemuda aneh. Kembali mata itu memandang gadis yang kini memperhatikan pelajaran dengan mata mengantuk. Dapat di pastikan, gadis itu sebentar lagi pasti akan tertidur.

"Lay…, Lay…, MALAY‼‼" Teriak seorang pemuda bermata sipit, membuatnya kaget.

"Ck, apa – apaan kau—." Ucapan itu terhenti, begitu melihat siapa orang di hadapannya.

Senyum jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Memandang Malay, yang secara terang – terangan berani memandang ke arah lain pada saat pelajarannya. Membuatnya tersenyum atas keberanian pemuda melayu ini. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Sepertinya sudah hapal hukuman yang akan di berikan oleh tutornya.

.

**Disclaimer : HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje**

**.**

**IMAGINE**.

.

Bagi Malay, mempunyai saudara seperti Nesia itu. Bisa dikatakan berkah sekaligus musibah. Berkah, karena hanya dia yang bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis manis nan menggemaskan ini. Bahkan untuk urusan membangunkan sudah menjadi tugasnya sehari – hari. Seperti saat ini, dilihatnya gadis itu tampak gelisah dengan mata terpejam.

"Nes…, Nesia," guncangnya pelan, berusaha membangunkan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Nes…, Nesia," panggilnya lagi "NES—."

.

**DUGH****‼‼**

.

Bunyi hantaman yang keras, dari dua kepala yang beradu. Membuat keduanya serentak memegang kepala masing – masing. Menahan sakit, akibat benturan yang cukup keras.

"KAU INI, BISA TIDAK BANGUN DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH NORMAL." Gerutunya sedikit keras, mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

Sementara, saudara perempuannya hanya diam. Ikut mengelus kepalanya. Dapat dipastikan, rasa sakit sedang dirasakan gadis itu. Memperhatikan saudaranya yang kini menatapnya heran, akan tingkahnya yang diam saja.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Nes?" tanyanya, sedikit heran melihat Nesia yang tidak bereaksi apa pun.

Jeda sesaat, memperhatikan wajah Malay yang kini menatapnya. Jelas kekhawatiran ada di wajahnya, membuat gadis itu menghela nafas. Turun dari tempat tidur, membiarkan Malay sedikit heran.

"Hei, kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya ulang. Memegang tangan Nesia yang secara halus dilepaskan oleh gadis itu. "Nes…"Panggilnya pelan.

"A-aku," ucap gadis itu ragu – ragu. Memandang Malay yang khawatir menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku lapar."

.

**TWITCH**

**.**

Sudut siku – siku muncul dikepala Malay, menatap Nesia yang memegang perutnya. Benar – benar rugi mengkhwatirkannya, menatap Nesia tajam. Ingin mengeluarkan seuntai kalimat menyebalkan seperti biasa, yang batal dilakukannya begitu dilihatnya Nesia menatapnya.

Membuatnya merinding sendiri melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang dia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa dilawannya. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa hubungan persaudaraan mereka adalah musibah.

.

.

.

.

.

Selain membangunkan Nesia setiap paginya. Tugas Malay selanjutnya adalah menuntun gadis itu ke ruang makan. Gadis ini tidak mungkin dibiarkannya jalan sendirian ke sana. Bagaimana tidak, jarak yang seharusnya bisa ditempuhnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Jika dilakukan oleh gadis ini sendirian, bisa memakan waktu lebih dari itu, bahkan mungkin lebih. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini, hingga bisa selama itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nes, Lay." Sapa seorang gadis, begitu melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Hmm, selamat pagi, Viet." Balasnya, kembali dirinya menyuruh gadis itu duduk disalah satu kursi.

Sedangkan dirinya memilih duduk di sebelahnya. Niatnya ingin menawarkan Nesia secangkir minum, terhenti seketika. Ketika melihat keluarganya yang lain, kini sudah memberikan secangkir teh, dan sarapan pada gadis itu. Sedangkan dirinya. Hah, jangan ditanya.

Dari cara mereka memperlakukan Nesia, gadis itu benar – benar sudah seperti tuan putri saja. Membuatnya sedikit iri dengan perlakuan mereka kepadanya. Sepertinya semua keluarganya begitu menyayangi gadis itu, bahkan rambut saja sampai diikatkan oleh Viet. Benar – benar saudara yang dimanja, benar – benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini lebih memilih mengambil makan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malay kembali menyeruput minumannya. Entah, sudah gelas yang keberapa. Sepertinya dirinya tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya kejadian yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini. Beberapa waktu lalu pada saat sarapan, dilihatnya Nesia yang tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Sepertinya, ada hal menarik yang membuatnya sesenang itu. Ditambah lagi percakapannya dengan Thai. Sepertinya pemuda itu tahu, alasan dibalik sikap aneh Nesia. Ah, tidak. Bukan saja pemuda, itu tapi juga keluarganya yang lain. Rasanya mereka tahu, alasan kenapa Nesia akhir – akhir ini aneh.<p>

Apalagi, saat Nesia dan si kembar, pergi bertiga dengan terburu – buru waktu itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat mereka bertiga juga terlihat lebih akrab dari biasanya? Terutama Nesia dan Yong. Niatnya mencari informasi dari Kiku malah berakhir buruk. Kembali dirinya teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash back_

"_Kau tau sesuatu Kiku?."_ Tanyanya, melirik ke arah Kiku yang dengan tenang memakan sarapannya.

"_Soal apa?"_ Tanyanya balik.

"_Mereka."_

"_Tidak,"_ singkat jelas padat. Jawaban dari seorang Kiku.

"_Bukannya kau akrab dengan Nesia."_ Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, nada amarah keluar dari dirinya.

"_Akrab, bukan berarti harus selalu tau urusannya kan_." Kembali lagi jawaban yang tidak ingin didengarnya keluar.

"_Kau..."_ refleks, dirinya menggebrak meja.

"_Aku selesai,"_ sahut Kiku, menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi dan meminum tehnya _"Kau juga akrab dengan Nesia bukan, kenapa kau tidak cari tau sendiri saja? Kau seperti orang tua, yang khawatir pada anaknya saja."_ Geleng Kiku berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar.

_End flash back_

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur, saat itu dirinya benar – benar kesal. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Kiku bisa menjawab seperti itu? Dan bagaimana mungkin, semuanya benar – benar terlihat tidak ambil pusing. Bukankah mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Ada apa ini? Apa benar, ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu.

.

.

Sedikit mengurut keningnya dilakukan Malay. Tidak tahu mengapa, kejadian akhir – akhir ini membuatnya harus berpikir keras. Bertanya dengan Kiku lagi, juga tidak mungkin. Sepertinya mood pemuda itu akhir – akhir ini buruk. Apalagi musti bertanya dengan Hong, membuatnya mesti bergidik geli mengingat sikapnya saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, Hong yang biasanya memasang tampang datar, walau tidak separah Hyun. Bisa berubah seperti itu. Benar – benar, membuatnya kembali menghela nafas. Yang pasti tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata. Kembali dirinya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flash Back_

_._

Dirinya benar – benar musti berpikir dua, tiga atau mungkin berkali – kali. Jika ingin menantang Kiku yang sedang dalam kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia benar – benar mesti bertahan dari serangan katana yang seakan siap memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua. Ditambah dengan pedangnya yang kini meluncur bebas terlepas dari tangannya. Bahkan kini dirinya sudah terpojok membuatnya terpaksa berteriak, guna menyadarkan Kiku yang kini memasang wajah datar. Seakan benar – benar siap membunuhnya. Bagaimana dia tidak berpikir begitu, jika dapat dirasakannya ujung katana pemuda itu sudah mengenai lehernya

.

"_AKU MENYERAH…AKU MENYERAH." Teriaknya_ lebih kencang, berharap Kiku yang memasang wajah dingin dapat menyarungkan pedangnya.

.

Melihat Kiku menyarungkan katananya, barulah membuat pemuda itu lega. Apalagi saat Kiku berbalik pergi tanpa sepatah kata, diikuti oleh Viet. Saat itu terlintas dipikirannya, bahwa Kiku masih dendam soal kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Hingga, Hong datang membuatnya tersadar akan pikiran jeleknya. Tentu saja jelek, mana mungkin seorang Kiku dendam hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

.

"_Sepertinya mood Kiku, lagi buruk. Kau tidak apa – apa, Lay?"_ tanya Hong,

"_A-aku kira, aku akan mati tadi. Aku masih hidup kan?" _sedikit berusaha meyakinkan diri, bahwa lehernya masih terpasang dengan baik ditempatnya, dilakukan olehnya.

"_Yah, kau masih hidup, sayang banget."_ Geleng Hong sedikit bercanda.

.

Yah, candaan yang membuatnya geram setengah mati atas ucapan pemuda itu. Coba saja, dia sendiri yang merasakan. Bagaimana rasanya bertahan hidup, dari serangan seorang Kiku yang benar – benar terlihat serius melakukannya.

_._

"_Kau ini, benar – benar. "_ Sedikit menggerutu dilakukannya.

Walau dirinya tidak terima dengan ucapan Hong barusan. Tetap saja, uluran tangan Hong yang ingin membantunya berdiri akan dia terima.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ Tanyanya menatap Hong.

"_Kenapa kau jadi bertanya padaku?"  
>"Bukannya, biasa kau lebih tahu dari pada aku?"<em>

"_Hah, Jangan memulai, Lay," ucap_ Hong saat itu.

'_Apanya yang jangan memulai, aku kan hanya_ bertanya,' sedikit membatin dilakukannya.

"_Tidak semua orang, mau masalahnya diketahui oleh orang lain, karena itu…,"_ ucapnya memberi jeda. "_Sebaiknya kau jangan mau tahu."_

_._

Jarang, sangat jarang seorang Hong bisa berkata seperti itu. Menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Membuat perasaan tidak enak saja. Benar – benar tidak disangkanya, Hong akan berkata begitu. Sedikit anggukan kecil dilakukan olehnya, memandang Hong yang kini berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"_Apakah itu juga berlaku dengan Nesia?"_ tanyanya, berusaha mencari tahu.

Sesuai dugaan, Hong sepertinya kaget. Memilih berhenti untuk berjalan, menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas tatapan tidak percaya ada dimatanya.

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Maksudku, kurasa kau tahu maksudku. Jangan kalian kira aku tidak tahu, alasan kalian selama ini diam, membiarkannya berbuat semau hatinya." _

Sedikit berbohong terpaksa dilakukannya, menerka – nerka kejadian yang sebenarnya. Semoga saja tebakannya benar.

"_Sedikit saran untukku, sebaiknya kalian berhenti, sebelum dia menyadari."_

Sepertinya tebakannya memang benar, dilihat bagaimana lamanya Hong diam. Membiarkannya terus berbicara, hingga akhirnya.

"_Apa kau cemburu, karena kami lebih peduli pada saudaramu, Lay. Tenang saja, kami juga menyayangimu."_ Senyumnya, merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar. _"Kemarilah biar kupeluk."_

.

Sungguh, demi teman – teman ghaib Nesia. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Hong seperti itu. Apalagi kata terakhirnya. Dedemit mana yang kini tengah memasuki pemuda itu, hingga bisa berubah seperti ini. Melihat Hong yang kini makin mendekatinya dengan tangan lebar, seakan siap memeluknya. benar – benar membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri.

.

"_Kau gila Hong."_

"_Ah, jangan ragu – ragu, kemarilah."_

Walau dia tahu Hong tidak serius melakukannya. Tetap saja, tidak dapat dibayangkannya dua pemuda saling memeluk. Maaf, maaf saja dia masih normal. Sebelum Hong berhasil mendekatinya, dengan tepaksa dirinya berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Hong yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

_End flash back_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, mengingat itu, membuatnya kembali mual. Bagaimana pun kejadian itu harus cepat dilupakannya.

"…Kau baik – baik saja, Lay?"

Sedikit kaget, dirinya berbalik memandang gadis yang kini tersenyum di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak demam," Ucapnya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya

.

**Bruagh****‼‼**

.

Sumpah, demi dedemit peliharaan Nesia. Gadis ini benar – benar ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Auchhh," sedikit meringis dilakukannya, menahan rasa sakit yang kini menyerang bokongnya.

Menyerang? Yah, kini dirinya dengan sukses terjengkal dari kursi. Akibat perbuatan gadis ini, yang dengan seenaknya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"A-APA –APAAN KAU, NES." Teriaknya kesal, berusaha berdiri.

"Apanya yang apa?" dengan wajah polos, tanpa dosa dia bertanya. "Aku kan hanya ingin memeriksa saja, apa kau demam atau gimana. Memangnya salah?"

"Tapi tidak begitu caranya." Gerutunya kesal, membetulkan tempat duduk.

"Salahmu, dari tadi ku panggil – panggil tidak dengar."

"Ck, jadi aku yang salah."

"Iya, memang siapa lagi."

"Memangnya kau tidak"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau jatuhkan karena salahmu sendiri, dasar bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Lah, memang benar kan"

"Jangan seenaknya kau"

"Maksudmu"

Kalimat berikutnya yang ingin keluar dari bibir Malay, tidak pernah berhasil keluar. Begitu melihat tatapan gadis di hadapannya ini, yang memasang wajah polos. Seakan benar – benar tidak paham dengan maksudnya. Apalagi mata hitamnya yang kini menatapnya. Membuatnya ingin menangis dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menang melawan gadis ini. Sepertinya ini adalah kutukan seumur hidup baginya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"APA‼ YANG BENAR SAJA" teriakan tidak rela terlontar dari mulutnya.<p>

Tidak rela, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa rela, mendengar saudaranya kini berpacaran dengan salah satu pemuda yang pernah ingin menyakitinya. Pemuda yang pernah membuatnya lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini. Pemuda yang membuat, hari – harinya begitu membosankan karena kehilangan gadis ini. Kembali di pandangnya saudaranya ini yang kini tertunduk dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sumpah, jika ini mimpi di siang bolong. Tolong bangunkanlah dirinya dengan cepat. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada angin, hujan, petir dan segala macam hal yang terjadi. Dia bisa mendengar berita seperti ini sekarang. Tidak mungkin ini pasti ada yang tidak beres. Yah, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Nesia dan dia berpacaran." Geleng Thai tidak percaya.

Kalimat yang membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata, memandang pemuda itu. Sepertinya Thai dan dirinya mempunyai pendapat yang sama dalam hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin, mereka bisa berpacaran. Dirinya tidak akan pernah rela, melepaskan Nesia untuk pemuda seperti Aussie. Yah, tidak akan pernah rela.

.

Lupakan semua hal, tentang keanehan yang selama ini dilakukan oleh Nesia. Lupakan semua sikap kecuekan saudara – saudaranya akan prilaku aneh gadis itu. Yah, dia tidak akan ambil pusing untuk hal itu lagi. Kini, yang dia benar – benar harus lakukan hanya satu. Benar hanya satu.

Memisahkan mereka berdua. Tidak akan dibiarkannya mereka bersatu. Tidak akan pernah. Karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang pantas untuk memiliki gadis ini. Tidak, ada satu orang pun yang pantas untuk saudaranya ini. Yah, tidak akan ada yang mampu untuk membuat saudaranya benar – benar bahagia. Tidak ada, yah, tidak ada selain dirinya.

.

.

.

End

* * *

><p>An: Yeahhhh, dengan masih terbengkalainya fict yang lain. Saya kembali datang dengan ending yang…emmm. Ah, semoga saja lebih baik dari sebelumnya… amin,^^. Semoga saja kali ini penulisan saya juga sudah lebih baik dari fict sebelumnya, tidak ada typo yang suka nyelip, Amin ^^

Kali ini entah kenapa, saya jadi ingin menceritakan tentang Malay. Ngebayangin punya saudara kayak Malay gimana rasanya yah. Mungkin berasa kecampur aduk nih hati. Baiklah waktunya ngebalas review. ^^

.

.

Neolavender

Iya nih Kikunya manis kayak lollipop. Maksih, makanya saya suka.^^ hehe

Iya typo dan miss-grammar baru saya sadari banyak beterbaran, memenuhi fict saya :,(

Soal alurnya, Saya membuatnya karena senang alur yang seperti itu. apalagi difict "she's Back" sudah diceritakan. Saya pikir itu tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ternyata saya salah. *nangispundung* Saya baru ngeh kalau itu ternyata bisa mengganggu kenyamanan. Maafkan saya *bungkuk2*. Semoga fict saya kali ini lebih baik lagi dari pada sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan dan memberi tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya. Membuat saya bisa lebih baik lagi untuk fict saya selanjutnya.^^.

.

.

Hyori Sagi

KYAAAAA, TIDAKKKK *dilemparkarenaberisik*

Iya nih, gantung. Karena difict saya yang lain belum saya selesain. Terpaksa kikunya saya gantungin. Eh, maksud saya endingnya. Kasian juga kalau Kikunya saya gantung. hehehe  
>Iya benar – benar, saya memang teledor untuk yang satu itu :`( baru nyadar setelah di publish. *diketokNesia* huhu. Maafkan saya.*bungkuk2*<p>

Iya, bener-bener Pair JapNes itu rasanya gimana *mulaingayal yanganeh2* tapi bukan berarti saya tidak suka pair yang lain, hanya saja *mulaingebayang lagi*diketokMalay*. Hehe,Makasih. Saya harap fict saya kali ini dalam penulisan dan semuanya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Makasih, sudah mengingatkan akan keteledoran saya. ^^

.

.

Sekian balasan review dari semua, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat mereview.^^ Dan makasih buat para readers yang sudah membaca. Hohoho. Setelah Kiku dan Malay, yang jadi korban. Kira – kira bagusnya siapa lagi yah *poseberpikir* Apa ada yang bisa memberikan saran. Hohoho. Sepertinya siapa pun itu, tidak akan lepas dari fict saya yang satunya. ^^ #plak#DiseretNesia#

Kritik dan saran selalu diharapkan buat kemajuan fict saya yang lainnya.

Read n Review Plizzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
